Could It Be
by AiNoKagayaki
Summary: Could it be....that you were always...right there...by my side. [ONESHOT]


Could It be

_Song _

"Speaking"

Thinking

_Song: Could It Be from Kim Possible Movie-So The Dramasome words changed_

How could he? Ichigo sobbed as she ran down the street.

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo…I know that we have been going out for sometime…but…I don't think we are meant for each other. I think I like someone else and you….you might not know it yet, but so do you. I'm sorry, but I think we should let each other go," Masaya told Ichigo . "I…know Masaya. I…I'm sorry," Ichigo did not know what to say. "Ichigo, I…"Masaya tried to comfort her. "I've got to go. Gonna be late for work," Ichigo hurried off, determined not to cry in front of Masaya."_

How could he do this to me? I loved him,Ichigo wiped away the tears that trickled down her face. Masaya watched her from afar. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I know that I'm not the one you truly love," Masaya whispered and walked away.

"Ichigo, You're late again," scolded Minto as she sipped a cup of herbal tea. "I'll get back to work," Ichigo tried to keep a straight face as she faced her friends. "Change quickly," yelled Minto as everyone else went back to what they were doing. Retasu broke two more plates as she walked towards a table to serve the customers. Purin was attempting a plate spinning act. Minto continued to sip her herbal tea. Zakuro had gone for a photo shoot so she was not in the café.

As Ichigo walked out of the changing room, she bumped into Ryou who had come down to check on everyone. Oh no. The last thing I need is a pay cut, Ichigo thought as she tried to hurry off to attend to the customers.

However, Ryou stopped her as she tried to walk off. Oh, great. Here it comes. Another thing to make me more miserable than I already am,Ichigo sighed. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked as he faced her. Ichigo found herself staring into those bright aquamarine eyes of his.

_I know we've been enemies forever _

Oh no, my heart's beating so fast again. Why does this happen whenever I'm around Shirogane?

_But now I'm feeling something totally new _

"Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

Nobody else noticed anything. Why is he the only one who can tell that something's wrong with me?" thought Ichigo.

_Flashback_

"…_you might not know it yet, but so do you."_

Don't tell me…

_ But after all this time _

_ I've opened up my eyes _

_ Now I see _

_ You were always with me _

"If you're not comfortable talking here, you can come to my room."

"O…..ok"

_ Could it be that I never imagined _

_ Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you _

_ Could it be you were here beside me _

_ And I never knew _

"M…Masaya…he…he…" Ichigo stuttered and stammered. Tears started to trickle down her eyes.

That baka, what has he done to her this time? Ryou clenched his fist in rage.

"He…he broke up with me…." More tears flowed from her eyes.

That baka, I'm gonna kill him for hurting Ichigo like that Ryou clencehed his fist tighter.

"He said that we should set each other free. He…He said that I might not know it yet but I love someone else…he…he…" Ichigo could not speak anymore. The tears poured down her cheeks like rivers. Ryou put his hand on her shoulder.

_ It's kinda funny you were always near _

_And who would ever thought that we would end up here _

_And every time I needed you _

_ You've been there to pull me through _

Ichigo looked up at him. "It's you…" she whispered.

_ Now it's clear _

_ I've been waiting for you _

"What?"

"It's you, you were the one."

_ Could it be that I never imagined _

_ Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you _

_ Could it be you were right here beside me _

_ Could it be that it's true _

_ That it's you… _

"You are the one I truly love."

"Ichigo…I…"

"I understand, you love someone else," Ichigo wiped her tears as she started to walk away.

"Ichigo, that's not what I mean…" She turned around," Huh?"

"Ichigo, I love you too," Ryou hugged her tightly.

"Ichigo, I loved you since I first saw you. And I hoped that someday, you would love me too." Ichigo hugged him back, "I love you."

_ Cause today is the start of the rest or our lives _

_ I can see it in your eyes _

_ Oh and it's clear, and it's true _

_ And it's just me and you _

_ Could it be that it's true _

_ Oh that it's you _

"I love you too, my baka strawberry."

"I love you too, Ryou."

_ That it's you, oh it's you… _


End file.
